Playing Hooky
by XFangHeartX
Summary: While on her way to school, Nami finds her boyfriend, Luffy D. Monkey playing hooky, and before she knew it, she finds herself joining him. LuffyxNami and AcexNojiko if you squint hard enough. AU. Read and Review. Rated T


One Piece: Playing Hooky

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard is mine

Summary- While on her way to school, Nami finds her boyfriend, Luffy D. Monkey playing hooky, and before she knew it, she finds herself joining him. AU

"I'm off, Nojiko!"

"Bye!"

Nami exited her house on 0073, Cocoyashi Dr. and was on her way to East Blue High. She was wearing her blue Tangerine shirt and her green short skirt and carrying her lavender book bag over her shoulder.

The school was only a block down from her house, so she had more than enough time to get there.

As she walked by, she didn't notice that she had passed a familiar figure that was resting in the shade of a tree.

"Hey, Nami," the figure greeted her.

"Hey, Luffy," Nami greeted back. She suddenly froze in her tracks before she turned to see Luffy D. Monkey, sitting underneath a tree, his hands rested behind his head.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" asked Nami. "You're supposed to be at school!"

"Ah," Luffy sighed. "I decided I'm gonna play hooky."

Nami gasped silently.

"Luffy, you can't just decide that you're gonna play hooky!" Nami protested. "You're gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble!"

"Not if I avoid Officer Smoker," Luffy retorted.

"Luffy, that's not the point!" Nami said. "It's just…ugh. Forget it, Luffy. If you wanna get in trouble, then fine!"

With that being said, Nami turned to leave.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" asked Luffy as he stood up. "If you went with me!"

Nami froze again. Surely, he must be kidding, right? Does Luffy seriously expect Nami to play hooky with him?

Nami turned back to Luffy, a disapproving scowl on her face.

"Luffy, two words," she said. "'No. Way.'"

"Why not?" asked Luffy. "I sent Blizzard home since I'm not going to school. It'll be just us! Think of it as our first date!"

Nami opened her mouth to speak, but then paused.

It's been a week since she and Luffy had decided to become a couple, since she broke up with Sanji. Maybe it would be a good first date.

No. No way. After all, Nami was an honor student, and she had a perfect attendance record to uphold.

"Please, Nami?" Luffy asked. "It's not gonna be really fun without you! Please?"

Nami looked to Luffy. There was no way she could say no to that rather cute and childish charm of his. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Luffy," she said. "Let's go."

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered with his arms raised in the air. He suddenly grabbed Nami by her wrist and began to pull her away. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Nami exclaimed. "You don't have to drag me! I can walk myself!"

Luffy just laughed.

XXX

Luffy and Nami were now walking through the streets of Grand Line City, side-by-side.

"So what do you wanna do first?" asked Luffy.

"I was hoping you'd know," Nami answered, earning a chuckle from Luffy.

Luffy paused for a moment in thought. He then spotted the movie theatre.

"We could see a movie," he said.

"Do you have money for tickets?" asked Nami.

Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"That's what I thought," Nami said, a smirk on her face.

Luffy looked up at the theatre and smiled.

"Well, I may not have enough money for tickets," he began, "but I got enough for popcorn!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Nami before she was suddenly yanked along by Luffy, again.

Luffy got down on his hands and knees once they neared the entrance, and gestured Nami to do the same. They crawled passed the security guard, who was, fortunately, napping on the job. Once they were inside, they stood back up and walked up to the snack bar.

Nami had to admit, sneaking into a movie theatre was a pretty stupid thing for Luffy to do, but then again, movie tickets these days were pretty expensive. In fact, she couldn't believe that she didn't think of it, herself.

"So, butter or no butter?" asked Luffy.

"No butter for me," Nami answered.

"We'll get the jumbo-sized," Luffy said. "That way, we can share!"

Nami couldn't help but smile a bit at her boyfriend's simple-mindedness.

XXX

The movie that Luffy and Nami chose to watch was one about a pirate and his dog who sailed the high seas, together. Nami claimed that she had the movie at home, but she decided that it wouldn't hurt to watch it again in the theatre. After all, didn't see it, himself.

There was this one moment in the movie where a monkey and grabbed the pirate's hat and played a game of keep-away with its fellow monkeys with the dog giving chase. Luffy laughed at that point, although not so loud so as not to get kicked out.

There was also another moment in the movie when the pirate had to face off against a huge, bloodthirsty sea serpent with only his dog fighting alongside him. Nami found it rather scary when the monster almost got them both and found herself clinging to Luffy out of fear twice. Luffy didn't complain.

At the climax of the movie, the pirate had to fight off a rival when he and the dog reached land to claim a treasure. Unfortunately, in an act of loyalty and self-sacrifice, the dog took a pistol shot that was meant for the pirate, and because it ended up hitting him in the heart, he died instantly. The pirate may've come out victorious, but he had lost a dear friend in the end and no longer found a use in living. After he hid his treasure, he later stabbed himself to death. Luffy had tears cascading from his eyes when he saw that part, and Nami found herself giving him a comforting hug.

XXX

"That was such a good movie," Luffy said as he and Nami exited the theatre the way they entered.

"Told you," Nami said. "So what do you wanna do, now?"

Luffy paused in thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling.

"How about lunch?" he asked. "I've got money for that."

"Okay," Nami said. "I could go for some Italian food."

"How about we got to the pizzeria?" Luffy asked.

"Sure," Nami answered.

Luffy prepared to grab her wrist and pull her along, again, but then she stopped him.

"You don't have to drag me, this time," Nami said.

Luffy just made a wide, toothy grin and chuckled.

XXX

At Bonney's Pizzeria, Luffy and Nami ordered a three-cheese-pepperoni-sausage-bacon-and-ham pizza. Nami herself had a vanilla milkshake while Luffy got a chocolate shake.

Luffy took the first slice, and the cheese was rather stringy as he pulled it from the plate.

"Isn't this yummy?" Luffy asked. "Every Friday, when Ace gets paid, he always cheers me up after a bad day at school by ordering pizza."

"How is Ace, by the way?" asked Nami.

"He's okay," Luffy said as he bit into his pizza. "Vut he's a wittle bad at ve vog."

"What?" Nami questioned.

"Sorry," Luffy said as he swallowed. "I said 'But he's a little at the dog.'"

"Why?" Nami said. "What did Blizzard do?"

"It was about a week ago," Luffy said. "Ace says that no one's allowed in his room, so we don't go in there, but I took a nap for a bit. When I woke up, Blizzard was in Ace's room, tearing up his lucky boxers!"

Nami just had to laugh.

"It wasn't really funny anymore since Ace made me pick up Blizzard's crap from the backyard," Luffy said. "It wasn't my fault that he didn't close his door all the way!"

XXX

Down at the wharf, Ace D. Portgas let out a sudden sneeze, nearly dropping the crate in his hands, but it was caught by Thatch.

"Hey, watch it, man!" Thatch yelled. "That's fragile stuff in there!"

"Sorry!" Ace argued.

"What's with you, Ace?" asked Thatch. "You're not catching a cold, are you?"

"Of course not," Ace said.

"You sure it's not your little bro spreading rumors about ya?" asked Marco before he laughed.

Ace growled silently as his two best friends laughed at him before he returned to importing some cargo to a ship.

XXX

"So what about you and Nojiko?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, things are good," said Nami as she took a bite of her pizza and a sip of her shake. She made sure to swallow before she spoke, again. "We're thinking about getting a cat."

Luffy shivered a bit.

"I hate cats," he said. "They're always trying to scratch at my face. I prefer dogs, better."

"Well if we do get a cat," Nami said, "I'll make sure to keep it in a different room if you ever decide to come visit."

"Thanks," said Luffy. "After this, you wanna go to my special place in the park?"

"Your special place?" Nami asked.

"It's somewhere in the park that only I know about," he said. "I've never shown it to anybody else, not even Ace. You wanna come?"

Nami thought it over for a minute. She figured that Luffy must really trust her if he wants to show her his favorite place in the park.

"Sure, Luffy," Nami said. "We can go."

"Sweet!" said Luffy. "You're gonna love it!"

And so, after they paid for the pizza, Luffy and Nami left, headed straight for the park.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at 0056 Windmill St., Luffy's dog, Blizzard was sitting outside on the stoop, waiting for Luffy to come home. The wolf-dog only had a habit of following Luffy to school, and since he wasn't going, he saw no reason to go with him.

At that moment, he saw a familiar red Ferrari with flame decal pulling up to the driveway.

Ace was home early, which was a first.

As the 20-year-old parked the car in the garage, he noticed Blizzard sitting on the stoop.

"Blizzard?" Ace called, questioningly.

Blizzard loped up to him in response, wagging his tail behind him.

"Have you been here all day, boy?" asked Ace as he petted Blizzard. "Is Luffy home?"

Blizzard just licked Ace on the cheek.

Ace unlocked the door to the house and entered the living room.

"Luffy!" Ace called. "You home, bro?"

No answer came.

As Ace walked further into the room, he noticed that the light on the phone's charger was blinking. He pushed the button and heard a beep.

"**You have 2 new messages."**

"Two?" Ace repeated, questioningly.

"Hello, Ace."

Ace's eyes widened. That was Principal Shanks's voice.

"It's me, Principal Shanks. I'm calling to let you know that your brother, Luffy hasn't shown up for school, today, and I'm hoping that you'd know where he is."

Ace gasped silently. Luffy? Not at school? That idiot said he'd be there, today! The man growled.

"I'm gonna skin him alive for this," he whispered, angrily.

Blizzard hid himself behind the couch at Ace's sudden anger.

"Hi, Ace, it's me! Nojiko!"

Ace cocked his eyebrow up. Nojiko called, too? By the sound of things, she sounded a bit worried.

"I just got a call from Principal Shanks. He said that Nami hasn't shown up for school. I'm a little worried, Ace. If you get this message, please call me back so you can help me look for her!"

Ace growled before he picked up the phone and dialed Nami's home phone number.

Now he knew that Luffy wasn't going to be the only one in hot water.

XXX

Later that day, down at Going Merry Park, Luffy and Nami were walking through the grass, beyond the playground, the fountain, the bridge over the stream, and the Frisbee court.

This particular place that Luffy brought Nami to was this huge cherry blossom tree, and it was still in full bloom.

"Luffy," Nami said, marveling at the tree. "This is so pretty…!"

"I know," Luffy said. "This tree is as old as the city itself. I always come here when I feel really crappy. When I look at the cherry blossoms, they always make me feel better because they make me think about…"

Luffy trailed off as he looked to Nami, who looked back to him.

"About you," he finished.

"Luffy," Nami said. "That's so sweet. Sanji hardly said anything like that to me when we used to date."

"Who gives a damn about Sanji?" Luffy asked. "This is you and me we're talking about, now."

Nami smiled.

"You're right," she said.

Luffy pulled Nami close to him, his arms around her waist. Nami did the same, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know what, Nami?" asked Luffy. "There's nobody I'd rather play hooky with…than you."

"Really?" asked Nami, earning a nod from Luffy. "You, too, Luffy. I'm glad we did this. This has been a pretty good first date."

Luffy suddenly pressed his lips against Nami's, running his fingers through her soft, silky orange hair. His tongue prodded her lips, asking for entrance, which she allowed. He gently poked Nami's tongue with his, and he could taste the pizza, popcorn, and the milkshake that she had today, as well as a hint of tangerine oranges. He explored the wet cavern of Nami's mouth, and then pulled his tongue back into his own mouth, asking Nami to follow.

Nami didn't hesitate. She gently grinded Luffy's mouth in hers as she flicked her tongue against the roof of his mouth, and then prodded his tongue. She tasted Salisbury steak, chocolate, pizza, and popcorn. Before they could continue their little battle of tongues, they pulled away from each other to catch their breath, a thin bridge of saliva forming.

Then, Luffy brought his lips to Nami's neck and gently bit down, causing her to yelp slightly from the short burst of pain, and at first, she wanted Luffy to stop right there, but for some reason, she didn't protest. She found herself wanting more.

Luffy sucked on Nami's skin until he let go, gasping for air.

A small bite mark, as well as a small bruise, was left behind.

He panted as he looked into Nami's eyes. The pupils were shrunken and she appeared dazed as she panted. Just then, she hooded her eyes a bit.

"My turn," she whispered.

"What?" Luffy asked.

Nami unzipped Luffy's hoodie jacket, just halfway, revealing his chest and collarbone. She gently sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck, causing Luffy to grunt, before she started sucking, herself.

The same mark was left on his skin.

"Thank you," Nami said.

"You, too," Luffy said as he rested his chin on her head.

XXX

Ace dropped Nojiko off at her house when they didn't have much luck looking for Nami and Luffy.

As she headed up the stairs where Nami's bedroom was, she soon found her sister, lying in bed, sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around her plush kitten. Nojiko was going to wake her up and ask her where she had been and where she got the little…bite on her neck, but when she saw the smile on her sister's face, she decided against it and let her sleep.

She'd ask about in the morning.

XXX

It was nighttime, and Ace and Nojiko had no luck finding neither Luffy nor Nami.

Ace decided to take Nojiko back home after their search was fruitless, and then returned home, himself. Once there, he got the surprise of his life.

Luffy was in his bedroom, lying in bed, tired from the day's events.

Ace was about to wake him up and ask why he decided to play hooky, today, as well as about the little…love bite he got, but when he saw the peaceful smile on his little brother's face, he decided to let it slide.

At least for tonight, for he'd be chewing his ear off tomorrow morning.

**THE END**


End file.
